Wings of the Angel
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Quatre is on the run from mysterious black winged people, what is it that they want from Quatre and why has Quatre no knowledge of this power?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
Oh man where did this fic idea come from? Oh well just read it!^_^   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining hard for the past few days, and the wind was blowing fierce. Thunder and Lighting could be seen and heard in the sky with load crashes and bright flashes. It was getting pretty dark and unable to have a good sense of direction so very few travelers were seen traveling the roads.   
  
Quatre walked warily down a road not knowing if his diretion would lead him to a safe and comferting place or one that would send him to his death. You see Quatre had been on the run ever since the day ....ever since the day his family was killed. What reason was this for? He wanted to kill who or what did this to his family. What could they of been searching for? He was told to get away by his father and never return or all the earth would suffer the conciquences of his choice to stay. What did his father mean by that? Was it something about him that would cause the world to be distroyed...? All these questions and he couldn't have a single answer now...He just wanted everything to be the way it was, living with his family and enjoy what he had of his teenage years. But no...it would never be the same again. Never.   
  
He pulled the hood of his cloak more over his eyes even though it did not help much sense his whole clothes and body were soaked. He looked up trying to sheild his eyes from the rain to look around. But could see nothing but forest....   
  
He felt his body fall to the muddy ground roughly. He tried to get up but he had no strength to even move. So he lie there ready for death to claim him.....   
  
*****   
  
Meanwhile.....   
  
"Do you know where he headed?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Argh!You're hopeless!"   
  
"Hey I'm not the one who let him escape!"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Let's quite wasting our time here, let's go look for him, He is the one you know."   
  
"Do you think he has any idea of what power he holds within himself?"   
  
"I doubt it. If he did we'd be dead right now."   
  
"Hm.Yes.You're right."   
  
"It's a really powerful, holy magic. That if not known how to use properly could distroy everything."   
  
"Then why do you want it then?"   
  
"It can amplify our power and make us supreme being and we shal control all that is on this earth."   
  
"Right. So shall we go?"   
  
"Yes. We shall find him no matter what the cost."   
  
"Yes."   
  
The two figures jumped out the dark and eerie castle's window, releasing from their backs a pair of black wings. They flew off into the blackness of the storm.   
  
****   
  
The sound of birds chirping brought a beautiful song in the air. Quatre groaned slightly and rolled on his side. Wait what was this? He was warm..... his cloths were dry and his body felt a bit more better and refreshed. But wait what was that other sound? A flute? What lovely music... Who could be playing it?   
  
Quatre forced himself to open his eyes. His eyes felt as heavy as lead and tired but he wanted so bad to find out who brought him here and most of all who was palying that beautiful tune. It was like heaven. He pulled the covers off and staggered about the room , his legs still not fully rested up. He wandered out of the room and noticed a stairway which lead to the bottom floor of the small cottage. He tried tiptoeing quietly down the stairs but the stair way made creaking noises as he went down. He sighed with releif as he made it to the bottom hoping nobody else in the house, if there were any, would catch him trying to leave. He spotted his supply bag hanging on a chair and crept over to it. He slung it quietly over his shoulder and walked towards the front door.   
  
"Hey! Kid! Where do you think you're going in your condition!?"asked a young girls voice from behind.   
  
Quatre froze. He turned slowly and looked at the young girl which had hair down to her shoulders and wore a long white dress."I-I...well ...I was just..."stammered Quatre nervously.   
  
"You were thinking about leaving weren't you?Well I'm not going to let you until you are fully recovered now get back in that bed and I'll serve you something to eat!"she ordered pointing for him to go upstairs.   
  
"Uh....Ok....miss...."replied Quatre."Do you mind telling me who you are?"   
  
Quatre felt quite strange being here in someone elses home not even knowing who they even were but still she seemed pretty...uh...nice. So he figured he would just have to listen to her for now.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry my name is Catherine Bloom, just call me Cat though ok!"she said happliy.   
  
"Pleased to meet you Cat. I'm Quatre."replied Quatre.   
  
"She smiled and giggled."Well I'm pleased to meet you too. Quatre. So do you have a last name or anything?"she asked.   
  
"Quatre Winner."He said.   
  
"Well what a sweet name, Quatre Winner."she said giggleing.   
  
Quatre just smiled.   
  
Just then the door way to the house opened and a teenage boy around 16 stepped in.Quatre looked at him unable to take his eyes off of him. The boy had green eyes and brown hair that hung over one eye, he wore a pair of tight light brown pants,black boots and a loose white shirt.   
  
"Oh Trowa, he's up."said Catherine walking over to him.   
  
Trowa looked up."Hello.Are you ok?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre nodded. He looked in the boys hand where he held a flute." Oh were you the one playing the flute just now?"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa nodded."Yes I was, did I wake you?"he asked.   
  
"No.No.You never....it's just...I loved the tune you played."said Quatre knowing he was blushing.   
  
"Oh.Thanks I guess."replied Trowa shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Oh Trowa you can at least take a complement when you get one.Oh what am I going to do with you."sighed Catherine shaking her head."Anyway Quatre you get back to bed!"she added.   
  
Quatre placed his supply bag down and went back upstairs.   
  
Catherine looked at Trowa."What's wrong with you Trowa!? You could of at least said more to him! Stop being rude!"she argued her hands on her hips.   
  
Trowa frowned."I wasn't being rude. I asked him if he was ok.That's good enough.."replied Trowa.   
  
"No Trowa it wasn't good enough, now I have his breakfast ready and I want you to get your butt up there and give it to him, and could you possibly stay and talk to him.He's about your age so you'll probebly have alot in common!"she explained.   
  
"But-"started Trowa.   
  
"Now!"ordered Catherine.   
  
Agh.There was no chance in winning a arguement with Catherine...So Trowa went into the kitchen and took what Catherine had cooked and took it upstairs to Quatre.   
  
Trowa knocked slightly on the door to Quatres room.Hearing a slight 'come in' from within the room.So Trowa opened the door and walked in.   
  
He saw the blonde boy sitting on the bed looking out the window of the room.   
  
Quatre looked Trowa's way."Oh...hi...um...Trowa is it?"asked Quatre shyly.   
  
"Yeah. Here you go Cat made it for you."said Trowa passing Quatre the plate of food.   
  
"Oh thank you. Tell her I give her my thanks. Hey were you the one who helped me?"asked Quatre.   
  
".......Yes..."answered Trowa.   
  
Quatre smiled happily."Oh Thank You so much!"he said."How can I repay you for your kindness?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Theres no need.I just did what was right."replied Trowa.   
  
"Oh well still. I'm greatful that you saved me."said Quatre smiling.   
  
Trowa turned to walk out of the room.   
  
"H-hey...wait....um....I'd like to hear you play your flute some more later....well.....if that's alright with you...."said Quatre quietly.   
  
Trowa looked back at him."I don't play for other people."he said as he left.   
  
".....oh...."Quatre muttered disappointed as Trowa slammed the door shut.He sighed and ate the food Trowa had brought to him.   
  
He looked outside the window at the scenery outside. There was a sparkling pond, birds, and a lovely flower garden. He loved this place.....it reminded him so much of his own home.....then he remembered.........the distruction of his home....his family.....he then felt sick to his stomach.A feeling where you know something is going to go wrong.....   
  
*****   
  
"Heero."   
  
"What?"   
  
"There he is."   
  
"Where!!?"   
  
"Right there!"   
  
"Finally!We have found him."   
  
"But he's with those people."   
  
"Yes I see.....It wouldn't be wise to just grab him then.....let's wait till he's alone."   
  
"Right."   
  
"So keep an eye on him, Duo."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Heero smiled evily."Just you wait. I'll have that power and then you'll see what power you had within you Quatre Winner...The power of Holy."   
  
The two figures eyes glowed red within the darkness of the tree leaves and an eerie laughter could be heard.   
  
*****   
  
"Hi!Hi! How are you feeling now, it's been afew days?"   
  
Quatre looked up." I'm ok now Cat...so I guess I'll be on my way...."muttered Quatre.   
  
She pouted."But so soon. We barely even got to know you........but if you must....feel free to go anytime...."she replied.   
  
"Yes...I'm sorry if you're disappointed but you know maybe we'll meet again. I hope we do...."said Quatre gathering his supply bag and placeing it onto his shoulder.   
  
"Oh here. I packed you a lunch...Because I had a feeling you would have to go....."said Cat handing Quatre the bag.   
  
"Thank you again."replied Quatre taking the bag.   
  
"Oh Trowa's out in the back yard...if you'd like to say goodbye...."she suggested.   
  
"Yes, I'll go say goodbye to him."said Quatre smiling.   
  
Even though i know you won't care Trowa...I think of you alot....Is it strange to have feelings for someone I barely know...?.........   
  
Quatre made his way to the back of the house. He watched as Trowa read, leaning against the tree.He slowly and quietly made his way up to Trowa. "....I...I'm leaving."he finally managed to say.   
  
Trowa looked up."..yeah."replied Trowa.   
  
".....well.....goodbye..."said Quatre.   
  
"..yeah...bye."muttered Trowa.   
  
That was it...He was going.....   
  
Quatre looked back at Trowa. Nothing. He must not have feeling's as Quatre had toward him...So he found the main road and continued his journey to where?Hell he didn't even know what he was going for?Where had he left to go...?He just wanted to find the monsters which ruined everything he held dear to him.   
  
Just then a he saw a shadowy figure in the corner of his eye. He didn't know just what it was yet but just to be careful he would keep his guard up. He seemed to travel for afew minutes when his nerves got the better of him. He turned around quickly scanning the area......nothing....   
  
He turned again."Who's out there?"he called out.   
  
Suddenly he felt an emense pain ripping through his back and trough his stomach.Quatre fell to his knees and put a hand to his stomach to feel a sticky substance run down his hand.He felt the sharp blade get removed from his stomach which made him fall to the ground, blood flowing quickly from his body.He turned to see who had did this two him."W-w-who..?"Quatre managed to choke out in pain.   
  
The figure was a bat like creature and had dark eyes and was holding a long bloody blade which now he had resting on his back."Finally it will be mine."said the figure.   
  
"W-what...?"Quatre stuttered in emense pain.   
  
The figure just laughed and kneeled down beside him.   
  
Quatre now had no energy left and finally everything blacked out....   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
heh, aren't I sad for thinking of such a lame idea.well what do ya think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
Wow!Part two is on it's way!I'm actually enjoying this fic!Not that I didn't like the others but this has got to be my all time fav I've wrote!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre awoke in a deep sweat, he looked around the room...He sighed.It was only a dream....Hm....it was already dark...how long was he asleep. By the way he felt it couldn't of been too long.He still ached all over and his head was hurting a bit.But there was something else that bothered him more....Why on earth did he have a dream like that?Was this revenge thing getting to him?He had a bad feeling about this....   
  
He left out a nervous breath and got up off his bed. He looked out the window and over the beautiful scenery lite up only by the bright moonlight.He then heard a familliar sound. Trowa?He listened longer and found Trowa sitting on a tree stump by the pond playing his flute.What could Trowa be doing up so late?   
  
Quatre walked over to the door of his room and opened it.He crept down the stairs and noticed another figure stairing out the kitchen window to where Trowa sat."Cat?"asked Quatre in a low voice.   
  
Catherine turned around startled.She whiped tears away from her eyes quickly."Q-Quatre what are you doing up?"she asked.   
  
"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. What are you doing up so late?"replied Quatre.   
  
"Oh.Nothing really..."she said.   
  
".....Why were you crying...?"asked Quatre concerned.   
  
".....I was just worried about Trowa...Like always.....He worries me so much....He has changed so much...."she muttered.   
  
Quatre walked over to her."Why? Is there something wrong with him?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Well...no....He's just been like this....ever...since...."started Catherine but her voice lowered and she stopped talking.   
  
"...Huh?Ever since what?"asked Quatre.   
  
"....Well....10 years ago....our hometown was attacked by...by...something...I don't know what....and Trowa and I were the only survivers..I was 10 he was 5...our parents we suspect were killed...all...of our friends, townspeople....everything whipped out."she explained."...ever since then Trowa has been a quiet withdrawn person. He used to be a happy, cheerful child.I don't think he has gotten over it. That flute he has is the only reminder of his father. He used to play it to us all the time, and he also tried to teach it to Trowa, but Trowa really came naturally to play it. He only had afew leasons from father and after that he could play anything."she added.   
  
"......That's....so sad...I'm sorry Catherine..."replied Quatre sadly.   
  
"No.No. It's ok...The thing is they said they were looking for some kid and then heard the other say that he wasn't here...I just hope those monsters are long gone dead...I even thought they could of been after Trowa but I guess not......"she muttered.   
  
".......Weird..."replied Quatre.It has to of been the same thing that attacked my hometown.......wait....they were looking for a boy.....oh....no....It couldn't be.....It couldn't......be...me?   
  
"Quatre are you ok?You look a bit pale...maybe you should lay down..."she suggested.   
  
"...Y-yeah.....maybe....."stuttered Quatre. He had the worst feeling of all. He felt terrible. Could all of this of happened because of him?   
  
"I don't want you getting worse than you already are."said Catherine.   
  
Quatre nodded and went back upstairs.   
  
Catherine turned back to the window."Trowa......why don't you tell me everything thats bothering you....I could help.....you need a friend..y-"she muttered to herself then stopped."...wait that's it....Quatre could talk to you...You could even become good friends....then maybe it would help you..."   
  
*****   
  
Quatre came down the stairway and into the kitchen to see Catherine cooking and Trowa sitting at the table silently."Good morning Cat, Trowa."said Quatre cheerfully.   
  
Trowa glanced up at him.   
  
Catherine turned."Oh Mornin' Quatre!"she said.   
  
Quatre took a seat beside Trowa.   
  
"It's ready!"said Catherine placeing a plate down infront of the two boys.   
  
"Thank you."said Quatre politely.   
  
Catherine sat down across from them."Hm..I have a little job for you Trowa."she said.   
  
Trowa looked up."What is it?"he asked.   
  
"I want you to go in town and pick up afew things for me."she said.   
  
"Ok."replied Trowa.   
  
"Oh and take Quatre with you and show him around. And try and get along with him!"warned Catherine.   
  
Quatre smiled.   
  
"Fine."said Trowa.   
  
"You can go after you eat."she said.   
  
*****   
  
Quatre walked silently beside Trowa for the longest time, he had no idea what to talk to this boy about....so he just asked whatever came to mind.   
  
"So....um....how far is it till me get to town?"asked Quatre.   
  
"It's not to much further."he replied.   
  
Quatre sighed and turned his attention to the ground.Man this was crazy...why on earth did Cat let me go with him...he doesn't even seem to want me around.   
  
Just then Quatre had a strange feeling come over him.....like someone was watching them.....then all he could think about was his nightmare he had just had.This was the same place it had happened in his dream....but it was just a dream....it wasn't real...or was it?   
  
"What's with you?"asked Trowa looking at Quatre strangly."You don't look so good..."   
  
"Oh...hehe...I'm fine!"laughed Quatre.   
  
"O..k..."muttered Trowa looking forward again.   
  
"......."Quatre was silent yet again.Oh....god....he must think I'm some freak now!Go Quatre..   
  
".....I know a short cut to town come on."said Trowa turning his dirction to another trail.   
  
Quatre nodded."Ok.."he said following Trowa.   
  
They walked on for a while until they reached a steep cliff, with a bridge."We cross here Quatre."said Trowa.   
  
"....Uh....are you sure this is safe Trowa....."replied Quatre obsearving the bridge a bit.   
  
"Yeah. I cross it all the time, it's safe."he answered.   
  
"If you say so Trowa....I trust you."said Quatre as he watched Trowa step onto the bridge.   
  
Then Quatre stepped onto the bridge after Trowa. And with both of their weight on the bridge together made it creek and snap."Tr...owa...."muttered Quatre.   
  
"It's safe Quatre come on its faster than taking the trail."said Trowa."Here."Trowa grabbed ahold of Quatres hand and walked swiftly across.   
  
They reached the other side and Quatre let out a relieved sigh."It didn't break..."he muttered.   
  
"Of course it never. You think I'd take you across a bridge not knowing it was safe or not. Cat would have my head."said Trowa.   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yikes. I'm the worst writer to ever live. Well what do you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
Hm...Part 3.....Let's see.....*thinks*.....Do I have to say anything bout it??   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quatre I'm not going to let you fall ok....because If you do I'm coming in there after you."Trowa managed to say.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa scared."Trowa..."he muttered. He then relized he slipped further and fell from the rope and into the water.   
  
"QUATRE!!!"Trowa yelled jumping in after him.   
  
At the other side of the bridge the figured smiled and laughed."....It didn't work out like I planned...only the taller boy was to fall in......"he muttered to himself.   
  
"They'll stay alive....I know they will....damn.....the taller boy was to drown....now they'll help each other so they both won't drown....I'll get him later though."he said.   
  
Another figure landed beside him."Hey Heero did you get him?"asked the other.   
  
"No...they seem to have become found of each other and both went in. How did It go with the girl, Duo?"asked Heero.   
  
"Dead."he replied.   
  
"Good, now she's out of the picture and they don't suspect a thing...."said Heero.   
  
"How do you know?"asked Duo.   
  
"Hm...it's not like it matters what can they do?"replied Heero.   
  
"Yeah, you're right."said Duo."Heero, should we find were they ended up?"   
  
"No.I'm sure they made it. Let's go back to the place where I know where they will head."said Heero smiling an evil smile.   
  
"Ok, then let's go Heero."said Duo.   
  
Heero nodded and they spread their black wings and flew into the sky.   
  
******   
  
Trowa!You idiot! Quatre felt Trowa hold him up from drowning and held his own body tightly against Quatres.   
  
"Quatre *deep breath* are you ok?"asked Trowa trying his best to keep them above water.   
  
"Yes! *cough* "replied Quatre.   
  
"Ok Quatre *cough* do as I tell you so we can get to land!"called Trowa.   
  
"Alright *cough* "replied Quatre.   
  
Trowa looked the best he could around to get a idea on how to get to shore, but couldn't see any or close enough to get to without making things worse, everything he could see to hold onto was slippery or breakable.Trowa then looked ahead of him and thought the worst.Shit thats a waterfall!I totally forgot!!Now what am I going to do!?   
  
" Quatre *deep breath* brace yourself and hold onto me as tight as you can! Ok!" called Trowa.   
  
" Wha..? *cough* Ok!"replied Quatre confused.   
  
It seemed like mear moments before they reached the waterfall where they would fall......maybe even to their deaths...   
  
Quatre felt like he had to do something, he didn't know why?I mean what could he do? Suddenly a strange feeling came over him....he felt a sharp pain from his back and then it seemed like everything went dark....   
  
"Quatre.....Quatre....?he heard someone call to him.   
  
Quatre opened his eyes."Tr-Trowa...?he asked.   
  
".......Yeah....."replied Trowa.   
  
"What happened...?"asked Quatre.   
  
Should I tell him? Maybe it would frighten him....I can't tell him what he did..... "We fell from the waterfall and I helped you to shore....you fainted I think..are you ok?Can you get up?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre blinked. "I think I'm ok..."he said as he sat up. "Thanks for helping me."he added.   
  
" Yeah. No problem. "replied Trowa.   
  
Quatre smiled.   
  
Trowa helped him up.   
  
" Do you know where we are?"asked Quatre.   
  
" Yes. "said Trowa I believe we're close to my house. Come this way. "said Trowa heading into the woods.   
  
"Ok! "said Quatre still smiling at Trowa.   
  
They reached a clearing which lead out of the forest within about a half hour and what they saw next made their blood turn cold with panic.   
  
They looked at the Trowa's house which was now burnt to the ground, a light fire still burning what remained of the house, the thick smoke made it difficult to see most of anything."Catherine!!"Trowa yelled running full speed to what was left of the house.   
  
" Oh my God!Cat!!"gasped Quatre also running.   
  
Trowa pulled his shirt collar to his mouth to help keep the smoke from getting into his lungs."Catherine!"he called again, trying to look around.   
  
Quatre dropped to his knees and watched as Trowa searched for his sister." It's the same.....the same....as what happened to my home town......everything burnt to the ground......"he muttered.   
  
The wind began to blow slightly carrying th ethick smoke away from the house and made it easier for Trowa to search.   
  
He noticed a girl lying lifelessly on the ground. "Cat!"yelled Trowa panicing and running over to her.He turned her his way only to find her breathing extremely lightly, a large gash had been torn into her back releasing from it a large amount of blood.   
  
"T...Tro..wa...I...it.....was.....t...terr....ible...."groaned Catherine in pain.   
  
"Catherine stay calm and don't talk I'll help you, I promise I'll get you to the towns docter!Everthing will be fine, you'll see!"paniced Trowa.   
  
Catherine coughed which made a light amount of blood pour from the corner of her mouth. "Trowa....No......I won't make it.....I'm...sorry.....but.....before....I....die......I...want....to....tell.....you...this...wasn't.....done....by....accident.....someone.....wait....no...something..... wanted......both.....of...us....dead.....but....I...asked....why...and....never....got....an...answer ......be...care....full....Trowa..."she said.   
  
Trowa was silent.   
  
"Oh....tell......Quatre....I...said......goodbye.......oh....and.....Trowa .....I....want.....you....to....go.....with.....Quatre....and....none...of.....that....mopping...around ....I....feel....that......you.....and....Quatre...were.....meant...to...travel.....together.....now.... go.....and.....goodluck......I...will......always...be...in....your......heart........" with that she was gone, her body lifeless in Trowas arms.   
  
"...Cat....."muttered Trowa, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that stung his eyes."goodbye....."   
  
Trowa stood up and turned to see Quatre in shock looking at Catherine's lifeless dead body   
  
" Is.....is she......d...dead...?"Quatre choked out.   
  
Trowa was silent and nodded.   
  
" Oh Trowa....!"Quatre cried out running up to him and trapping him in a tight hug.   
  
Trowa hugged slightly back. They will pay....they will definatly pay, whoever has did this will die, I will find them and make them die a painful and harsh death....   
  
*******   
  
Trowa put a hand made cross to the ground which had writen on it :   
  
Catherine Bloom   
  
1105-1125   
  
"You will always be loved"   
  
Love your brother, Trowa   
  
Trowa stood up and looked down at the grave sadly.   
  
" Trowa? "asked a small voice from behind.   
  
Trowa turned to face Quatre.   
  
" It's alright to cry.... "he said sadly.   
  
Trowa looked away from him." I won't cry, I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who killed my sister, and make them pay dearly for this. "he replied.   
  
" Did she say who it was? "asked Quatre.   
  
" She didn't get a good look he just said they wanted both me and her dead. So I suspect he may find me find me first. But I'll be prepared and kill him."explained Trowa.   
  
"Trowa..."muttered Quatre.   
  
"Hm...Catherine even wanted me to go with you."said Trowa.   
  
"What...?"asked Quatre.   
  
"I may have to refuse sense they will be after me next.......what......that...figure....."said Trowa his voice fading a bit at the last few words.   
  
" Oh...I.....see.....so you won't be coming at all then?"asked Quatre a bit disappointed.   
  
Trowa looked at him. " ......well.....Quatre.....thats hard to say.....I actually....I want to go with you....."said Trowa.   
  
"Y-you do...?"asked Quatre surprised.   
  
Trowa nodded almost showing a smile on his expresionless face."Yes."he said.   
  
Quatre smiled.   
  
They both leaned in slightly, kissing each other lightly.   
  
Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes. "I'm going to miss you Trowa." said Quatre.   
  
" As will I. "said Trowa.   
  
Suddenly they heard a frightening laughter from behind.   
  
They both looked.   
  
"Oh how sweet this is, hm....."said Heero.   
  
Another figure landed beside him. " So we finally got you where we want you."said Duo.   
  
They two figures removed their cloaks and revealed their large black wings. The first had short dark brown extremly messy hair and dark blue eyes, the other had a long braid and blue eyes, they both wore identical armor which was black and looked to be high quality.   
  
"What...and...Who are you...?"asked Quatre.   
  
"We are black winged angels the only ones left of our army, black wings.I am Heero. This is Duo. " explained Heero.   
  
"Are you the ones who killed my sister!!?" demanded Trowa.   
  
Duo laughed slightly. "The pitiful girl who pleaded for us not to hurt her? Well yes."said Duo.   
  
Trowa steppped forward angrily. " Damn you!!I'll kill you for what you have done to her!"yelled Trowa.   
  
"Trowa no....we don't know what we're up against! "replied Quatre.   
  
" I know what I'm up against Quatre a bunch of blood crazy bastards! That need to die for their crimes! "argued Trowa.   
  
" But Trowa......they might hurt you....."said Quatre.   
  
"That doesn't matter as long as I die fighting, instead of running away, I won't die a meaningless death!" explained Trowa.   
  
".....But Trowa...."muttered Quatre.   
  
Trowa pulled a dagger from his belt.   
  
Heero laughed. "Ohhh....I'm so scared of this!"he said.   
  
"You should be when you get this blade shoved through you're body! I'm more skilled with this dagger than you probebly think!" explained Trowa.   
  
"Trowa! Becareful! Don't get yourself killed!"called Quatre.   
  
"Hm. Duo get that annoyance and I'll get the boy we need."said Heero.   
  
"Right Heero."said Duo going over to Trowa.   
  
Heero lept into the air and flew.   
  
Duo went over to Trowa, smiling. " So you think you can beat me. What a joke!" he said.   
  
" Of course...."replied Trowa. I know it may be impossible to kill him but as long as I try....I will be happy.I won't give up till the end.   
  
Duo gathered a black electric like energy ball into his hand and shot it at Trowa quickly.   
  
Trowa backflipped and dodged the magic, and then ran forward only to be hit in the back with the energy ball.   
  
"Agh! Damnit!"he yelled angrily.   
  
"Hm. I warned you."laughed Duo.   
  
Just then Trowa heard a scream from behind. " TROWA!!"   
  
Trowa pulled himself up and looked at Heero holding Quatre back.   
  
Quatre! What am I going to do.... This is beyond my ability, I don't know black magic, rather that know what these creatures are capable of! Trowa watched helplessly as Heero put a spell on Quatre making him fall deep asleep."Quatre...."he muttered.   
  
How was he going to save Quatre now.....?   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eh. Just comments please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa took in a deep breath and looked around for a way out of this. But what could he possibly to to save Quatre, I mean he couldn't even battle one of these monsters....so how could he beat the two of them. He suddenly felt a swift and sharp pain run through his body, making him close his eyes in pain. He fell to the ground onto his hands and knees and looked up to see that Duo had kicked him in the back and now he was grinning stupidly. The thing Trowa hated most was to lose, to someone as cruel and heartless as these monsters.   
  
He looked at Quatre's lifeless body in Heero's arms and made him even more furious. He stood up ignoreing all the pain in his body ,then found his dagger on the ground and picked it up and jumped away from Duo and readying himself for a fight." I will save Quatre and I will have my revenge for what you did to my sister!!" explained Trowa angrily.   
  
Duo jumped forward pulling a sword from his belt where it hung and took a swing at Trowa. But Trowa ducked and moved to trip Duo but he flew into the air. "What a foolish human. They're all foolish actually, a primitave species, I'd say, never thinking things out rationally."said Duo grinning.   
  
"We're not primitave or foolish! And to think about it you are since all you want to do is kill people! " yelled Trowa.   
  
" Hm. How dare you. " replied Duo angrily. He took another swing at Trowa but missed again. "Hold still so I can kill you slowly! "   
  
Damnit! I can't keep this up forever! Trowa found his knife on the ground, which he had previously had in his hand as a weapon. He sneakily picked it up from the ground and got it ready in his hand. Duo came closer totally careless and more less bored with the fight. At the moment Duo was two steps from Trowa, Trowa took a swing with his dagger and stuck it roughly piercing the skin of Duo's neck. Trowa breathed heavily and backed away."There...lets see how you like that you monster!"yelled Trowa.   
  
Duo smiled.He grabbed the handle to the dagger and hauled it out with out any pain. The blood of that poured from his neck was thick and a dark shade of red, it ran down his neck and over his chest."Childs play. That was pathetic if you ask me. You have no idea what your up against."laughed Duo. Duo rushed forward jabbing the sword forward.   
  
Trowa's face was shocked and felt the blade shove through his stomach and through his back. Trowa swallowed hard, and breathed heavily. Duo pulled his blade out from Trowas and placed it back to his belt. Trowa fell to the ground , the blood poured greatly from him staining the gound blood red. "There. That's the last of the nusances. Lets go Heero."said Duo.   
  
Heero smiled. "Good."he said.   
  
Quatre groaned a bit and opened his eyes to see Heero, he let out a paniced scream, and tried to get away."L-let me go!!"he said pushing and kicking.   
  
Heero's smile faded." Shut up!" he yelled.   
  
Quatre continued to push and kick trying to get away but it didn't seem to be working.   
  
Heero made Quatre turn his head to where Trowa lay." This is what happens when you don't come to us when we tell you to."said Heero sturnly.   
  
Quatre gasped and instantly began to cry."..Y...you..Tr...Trowa!!TROWA!!!"he screamed. Just then he began to be ingulfed in a mysterious light which surrounded his entire body.   
  
"Wh-What the hell?!This light!? Damnit! Not now!!"said Heero nervously. He then was blasted into a tree by a beam of light.   
  
Duo backed away nervously.   
  
Quatre's eyes shone pale and a pair of white wings appeared from his back. He turned and went over to Trowa, kneeling down beside him. He bent over and kissed Trowa, sending holy energy into his body." Live. " breathed Quatre.   
  
Trowa's eyes opened and he looked up into Quatre's eyes. " Quatre? "he asked.   
  
Quatre smiled in relief and nodded." Yes. But are you ok Trowa, how are you feeling?"asked Quatre.   
  
Trowa sat up."Did you help me?" asked Trowa noticeing his wound was healed.   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
"Thank you Quatre."said Trowa.   
  
Behind them Heero got up weakly being supported by Duo. " Heero what should we do?"asked Duo.   
  
"Flee for now, we need to get the spirit rod, I didn't think it would be necessary since he had no idea of his power but now....we need that rod to restrain his power from reaching its full power and with that I can take the power.."said Heero.   
  
"Right."said Duo helping Heero into the air and they flew away.   
  
Trowa looked as they flew away."They're getting away."he said.   
  
"I know.....and I also know why.I over heard what they said."said Quatre.   
  
"You did. Where are they going?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre was silent for a moment." To get something called the spirit rod.....and It's used to stop my power from reaching its maximum and to stop me from using it."explained Quatre.   
  
"I won't let them do anything to you."said Trowa holding tightly on Quatres hand. " I won't."   
  
Quatre looked up at him a bit upset. " Trowa I don't want you to do that. They'll hurt you, like they had done....and if they restrain my power before I can help you....well.....I don't want that to happen!"said Quatre.   
  
".........I can't let them though..."refused Trowa.   
  
Quatre frowned." Please Trowa. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got killed."said Quatre.   
  
"...........Alright."Trowa finally agreed.   
  
"Promise me."said Quatre.   
  
"Promise. But if things get too out of hand I'm helping."said Trowa.   
  
"Then I won't let things get out of hand."Quatre repleid smiling.   
  
Trowa knew he couldn't let Quatre go through with this alone but what could he do?This wasn't just something to jump into without thinking things out rationally. No....That's it!   
  
"Quatre, did you say they were going after the spirit rod right?"asked Trowa.   
  
"Yeah..."replied Quatre.   
  
"Well lets go."said Trowa.   
  
"Wa-wait Trowa...go where?"asked Quatre.   
  
"To find the rod of course."explained Trowa.   
  
"But why?"asked Quatre."We don't know where it is. And what can we do with it?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Well, when we get the rod we can distroy it, and all I have to do Is get a treasure hunter which might know where it is....and I know just the guy."said Trowa smiling.   
  
"Oh Trowa do you think we can, what if those black winged creatures find it first...?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Well all we have to do is try. What have we got to lose. At least we'll be trying and not just waiting around for them to get to us!"explained Trowa.   
  
" Alright Trowa. Let's do that. As long as I'm with you. " said Quatre.   
  
Trowa smiled. " I will always be with you, I'll never leave you alone...ever."said Trowa tilting Quatres head up and kissing him gently.   
  
"This won't be easy you know." said Quatre as they broke away from their kiss.   
  
"I didn't say It would be. But I'll be by your side through it all."said Trowa.   
  
" I will get revenge for what they did to my family and for what they did to Cat. " said Quatre. " I'll make them suffer. "he added.   
  
"That's more like it don't be sad and upset, take out your anger on them they deserve every bit of it."said Trowa.   
  
"I'll remember that."said Quatre.   
  
"I know you will."said Trowa smiling.   
  
"So where to now...you said you know who to go to so who is it?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Unfortunatly, the only Treasure Hunter I know around here...is Wufei."said Trowa.   
  
"What!?"asked Quatre shocked."You must be joking..."he added.   
  
Trowa shook his head."I'm afraid so....We'll just have to tolerate him until our search is over."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre groaned."Ok.ok.Let's go."said Quatre tugging on Trowa's arm.   
  
"Alright.Alright."said Trowa smiling.   
  
So the two went off in the search of the spirit rod, but what dangers awaited them, would they get to the rod in time to distroy it or would they be killed by the blood thirsty black winged angels?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And why did I write this? o_O 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
Well...um....lets see...Is this fic boring you...?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked through the town in search for Wufei. It was incredibly crowded with traders, business people and villagers, it was really noisy. So noisy Trowa couldn't even hear himself think. It was like a maze going through the crowds of people but somehow he knew he would find Wufei. They finally got to a empty part of town where they could at least breath.   
  
"Wow. It's so crowded, how will we ever find Wufei?" asked Quatre leaning up against a tree.   
  
".........We'll find him... or he'll find us.... "said Trowa taking a good glance through the crowd.   
  
"Maybe we should just-" Quatre started but suddenly went quiet.   
  
"We should what Quatre why'd you sto-" Trowa said as he turned then he stopped and jumped a bit in shock.   
  
"Lookie here I got Trowa's sweetie. "   
  
Trowa sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wufei let him go."he said crossing his arms.   
  
Wufei frowned and took his hand off of Quatres mouth but still had ahold of his waist. " But I don't want to Trowa, why don't you share him."replied Wufei.   
  
"Excuse me."said Quatre a bit angry. " Would you mind letting go of me?"   
  
" Wufei, I said to let him go. And besides we have something we wanted to ask you."said Trowa.   
  
Wufei rose an eyebrow."And what would that be?"he asked.   
  
" Let Quatre go and I'll tell you."replied Trowa.   
  
Wufei let go of Quatre."Now tell me."he said.   
  
Quatre went over to Trowas side."Well. We need your help in finding the sacred item known as the spirit rod, would you happen to know where it is and if so would you guide us there?"asked Trowa.   
  
Wufei crossed his arms."What's in it for me?"he asked.   
  
"......W...well...." stuttered Trowa.   
  
" How about saving the world would that be something?"asked Quatre.   
  
"Naw, That's got nothing to do with me....."said Wufei.   
  
Quatre sighed and turned to chat with him privately."What do we do now Trowa?"he asked a bit disappointed.   
  
"I don't know Quatre......he doesn't seem willing to help unless he gets something in return...."said Trowa.   
  
Quatre pulled a blue jeweled pendent from around his neck."Maybe he'll help us if I give him this..."he muttered.   
  
Trowa blinked."Quatre that looks like it means something to you are you sure you want to give it up....?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre sighed. Then nodded. "Yes if it means stopping those creatures then yes I will give it up."he replied then turned to Wufei.   
  
"Well..do you have anything worth the trouble?"asked Wufei crossing his arms.   
  
Quatre nodded then muttering under his breath I'm sorry mother.... . With that Wufei snatched the pendent from Quatre's hand and looked it over carefully examining every inch of the pendent. "Well it looks like we've got a deal then." said Wufei smiling.   
  
" Ok. Then Wufei we'll meet you at the village entrance after we've picked up some supplies." said Trowa.   
  
Wufei nodded.   
  
Trowa and Quatre walked back into the crowds of people to shop and Wufei left for the village entrance.   
  
*****************   
  
" Have you a precise location of where this spirit rod is?"asked Duo as he and Heero landed to the ground.   
  
" Not exactly I head it had been placed in a shrine not far from here but I'm not exactly sure. "said Heero scanning the area.   
  
" Not sure...? What if those brats find it before us?"asked Duo.   
  
Heero laughed slightly." I suspect that they're going to be after it as well. But don't worry they have no clue where it is located."replied Heero.   
  
Duo frowned." But Heero, What if they do find out. We're toast then."said Duo.   
  
"I know. That's why we must find it before they do. So keep looking."said Heero.   
  
"Right."replied Duo.   
  
"Those lousy brats shall not win, I swear it. They will not win." Heero said aloud to himself.   
  
********************   
  
"Are you sure this is the right way, Wufei?"asked Trowa with a sigh."It only seems that you are leading us to the middle of nowhere. We're kinda in a hurry you know. It would help if you would co-operate with us."   
  
"Oh, don't worry we're almost there."he replied to Trowa.   
  
Quatre groaned."Isn't that what he said about an hour or two ago?"asked Quatre sighing.   
  
Trowa shruged and was getting rather annoyed with Wufei.   
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise ahead of them and the ground beneath them began to move.   
  
"W-wha...?"stuttered Quatre nervously.   
  
Trowa steadyed himself along with Quatre and waited for the rumble to stop.   
  
"What the hell was that?"asked Wufei.   
  
".....Trowa......"Quatre said nervously.   
  
Trowa looked at him."What is it?"he asked.   
  
"Look!"yelled Quatre pointing to a winged figure in the sky."It's......it's them......they got there before us....we're too late!"Quatre added as he fell to his knees.   
  
Trowa knelt down beside Quatre.".......That doesn't matter, we shouldn't give up now. You know that. So lets face him together."said Trowa confertingly.   
  
Quatre looked back up at Trowa, the tears fading from his eyes."Alright.As long as you stay with me.Don't you dare leave me alone."said Quatre.   
  
"I will. I promise. Now lets go." said Trowa helping Quatre up.   
  
Heero flew down towards him the rod well gripped in his hand, the look of power filling his eyes."Well. Well. You just had to come here. You had the chance to run...hm...but that wouldn't of did any good, I would of found you anyway.Now give me that power!"ordered Heero pointing the rod toward Quatre.   
  
"NO! I won't, you want this power of mine for a ....a....evil use and I won't. I WON'T let you take it away without a fight!"Quatre called back bravely.   
  
Duo flew down behind them a sword pointed directly to Trowas back."You better listen, of we'll have to do something awful to him. Do you hear me?"he said.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa with worried eyes."Trowa......"he muttered.   
  
It was the battle for the world or his love. What could he possibly do to save both? Was it possible....?   
  
"Quatre....I don't care what happenes to me, just don't let them get that power."said Trowa.   
  
"Trowa I can't! I don't want you to get hurt...! Please! I have no choice but to surrender...."said Quatre walking forward towards Heero.   
  
"Quatre no! You can't! Don't!"yelled Trowa.   
  
"I'm sorry Trowa.....I'm sorry......"muttered Quatre .   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yikes again. Um. read. review.??anything? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.  
Note:3x4, 1x2, yaoi, angst, some light horror  
This'll be it for this fic. I'm actually happy how it turned out but in a way I'm not cause of the lack of ideas and descriptions. But anywayz enough of my rambling...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa hesitated at moving feeling the sword starting to press into his back, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He couldn't let Quatre sacrifice his life and for what?.....He opened his eyes and glanced around to find Wufei but to his surprise he was already long gone. Damn.   
  
Heero had the stupidest grin on his face he could ever imagine, he tapped the rod lightly in his hand as Quatre walked to him."Come on I can't wait all day just get it over with and then all your suffering will be over."said Heero sighing.   
  
Quatre had his head lowered as he walked toward Heero, his fists to both sides. He stopped and shook his head.What am I doing...? He looked up at Heero angrily."I won't.....I won't..."he muttered raising his hands in the air gathering a ball of light in his hand.   
  
Heero sighed."I don't think so."he said coldly raising the rod which let out a bright flash of light and exploded into thunder trapping Quatre into it.   
  
Quatre screamed out in pain his whole body felt like it was on fire, It felt like every ounce of strength was being sucked from his body.   
  
"NO!!"Trowa yelled stepping forward but feeling the sword press harder to his back.   
  
"Don't move an inch."said Duo.   
  
Trowa stayed silent and tried to think of a plan.His mind was racing, what could he do, what the hell could he do....?   
  
Quatre completely forgot about the pain...there was only one thing he could think of to do was...."Trowa!!"he called out in pain."Listen to me!Now...I...argh when I revived you with my power...some of it went to you...argh Now.....I know you....can do it just concentrait and that power I gave to you can be released!Please...Trowa!"Quatre yelled out to him.   
  
Trowa only heard some of what Quatre said but enough to know what he had to do.He closed his eyes and thought only of helping his love. A strong aura was now emitting from Trowa and he opened his eyes only to appear to be white.   
  
"W-what the?"Duo stuttered backing away slightly.   
  
Trowa turned to Duo and blasted him with this new found power sending Duo to the ground.   
  
"This can't be!!"Heero yelled in shock.   
  
Trowa turned to Heero."Let him go.NOW."he ordered Heero.   
  
Heero frowned angrily.   
  
"You can't hold both of us with the rod."said Trowa."So just give up now and I may spare your life."   
  
"Never..."Heero muttered.   
  
"Fine. If thats the way you want it."replied Trowa hitting Heero with a blast of holy energy.   
  
Heero dropped the rod and fell to his knees."How...How...can it be your energy is.....stronger than....his....how...."stuttered Heero in pain.   
  
Quatre fell to the ground lifelessly.Trowa went to his side instantly."Quatre!Quatre are you ok!?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre looked up at him weakly.".....Trowa.......thank you.....for saving me....I only....wish...argh....I could-.........I love you Trowa......g...goo...good....bye..."gasped Quatre almost in a whisper.   
  
"QUATRE!!"Trowa yelled."Quatre, everything will be fine. I promise.....jsut please you can't die!Please don't die!!"   
  
Quatre lie there not moving.   
  
Trowa lowered his head and slammed his fists to the ground in anger and found Duo's fallin sword and picked it up walking over to Heero in anger.   
  
"Kill me."said Heero.   
  
"I intend to do so."said Trowa sadness and anger, a confusion of the both filling his eyes.He lifted the sword and ran it through Heero's chest roughly reveiling the blood poaring down Heeros body.   
  
Heero smiled slightly." This isn't over....it can't be over I swear it."Heero managed to say before falling to the ground.   
  
Trowa sighed heavily and dropped to his knees and looked over at Quatre."...Quatre......huh?wait...."Trowa muttered. He picked the rod up. "This rod is holding Quatres powers back....maybe...jsut maybe.."he muttered.   
  
He smashed the rod against a rod letting a white light spread and hover over Quatres body. It then vanished.   
  
Trowa stood up weakly and walked over to Quatre's body."Quatre...."he muttered.   
  
Quatre began to cough violently and gasping franticly for air. He rolled on his side and opened his eyes."Trowa......"he muttered.   
  
"I'm here...don't worry....you have no reason to be worried anymore, It's over....it's all over...."Trowa explained taking Quatre into his arms gently.   
  
Quatre burst into tears and held onto Trowa tightly never wanting to let go. It was over it was all over.   
  
***************   
  
A pair of red eyes glowed and a figure appeared in the darkness.   
  
"THEY WILL PAY THEY WILL ALL PAY."   
  
Then it faded.   
  
  
~~End~~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How'd you like the ending hm? 


End file.
